


detention debacle

by jynxu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynxu/pseuds/jynxu
Summary: It takes three detentions for Sanji to find a rival.It takes two more for him to fall in love.-or: sanji gets his first-ever detention and finds an enemy, a friend, and a lover all in roronoa zoro, the new transfer student.





	1. Chapter 1

'84 was supposed to be his _ year_. 

Ever since he was just a naïve kid with a thumb in his mouth (that habit lasted a bit longer than he'd like to admit), Sanji's lucky number has been four. His birthday was March 4th. He could only ever name four eating utensils—spoon, fork, knife, spork—no matter how many times he thought about it. For breakfast, he always ate four pancakes piled with all different kinds of toppings until the simple pastry seemed like a delicacy to Sanji. Most importantly, his senior year starts in 1984, which is the beginning of the end of his high school career as he knows it—

—but, the very first day of class, he sits in detention for a mistake that he'll never own up to: getting caught with a cigarette between his teeth during morning break. How embarrassing. 

The teacher who watches over detention sits at his desk, clearly just as excited to be here as the students he monitors. Sanji looks up from his history paper to take a quick glance around the room; the only other person besides the teacher is a student he doesn't recognize. Which is strange, considering that Sanji's gone to this school for three years already. The guy has moss-green hair, three piercings in his left ear, and most intimidating of all, is asleep at his desk with his head tipped backwards and his mouth so far open that Sanji could see his uvula if he looked hard enough.

He's snoring, too, and their supervisor doesn't seem to care; he adjusts his horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and flips the page of his book. Sanji, on the other hand, narrows his eyes at the boy at the desk by the window, his mouth slipping into a frown of annoyance. Quietly, he goes back to writing his history paper; the topic is boring enough that the snoring behind him is almost catapulting him into his own nap. _ What kind of monstrous teacher assigns one of these suckers on the first day? _ Sanji wonders angrily. The paper is due tomorrow, though, and he promised himself to get it done. As he continues, the mildly irritating noise behind him grows into a cacophonous mix of snores, grunts, and a particularly loud groan. Said groan sends Sanji to his limit; he whirls around in his chair and shouts, "Could you _ possibly _ snore any louder?" 

There is no reaction from the moss-head. Instead, he continues on in his musical of snore, and the teacher in front of them coughs an "ahem." 

"Quiet, please, Mr. Vinsmoke." 

_ So _ now _ you say something, _ Sanji internally grumbles, letting a short huff escape his lips. Before he can turn back to writing the damn paper, the sleeping boy goes uncharacteristically silent and opens one of his eyes. The cat-like eye stares right at Sanji, who can't help the shiver that goes down his spine. Immediately, he writes this brute down as a delinquent. 

"Got a problem, blondie?" he says, ignoring the warning from the teacher.

"Wha—you—" Sanji stumbles over his words, surprised by the sudden awakening, "you were snoring so loud that I'm sure they could hear it in Russia. So, yeah, I've got a bit of a problem." 

The green-haired boy scoffs. "With a name like Vinsmoke, I wouldn't go around with your head held so high." 

"Boys, please," the teacher interrupts before Sanji can use another quip to counter, "I'm trying to read."

Sanji glares at the other boy stuck in detention, and he returns it. _ Boy, if looks could kill, I wouldn't be the one to come out alive, _he thinks as he turns back around in his chair. 

The history paper sits unwanted beneath Sanji's pencil; he doesn't write another word. He can't shake the feeling that the moss-head's eyes are on him like a tiger stalking its prey. The bell rings and Sanji is quick to shove his paper into his backpack without looking behind him. Unfortunately, as he does so, he almost topples over as he's bumped into, and there's only one person in the room who would do that. 

"Watch it," Sanji growls, yanking his backpack upwards and over his shoulder. 

"Says you," the other boy mumbles, a smirk across his full lips. 

"Gentlemen," the teacher warns once more, his eyes sliding away from his oh-so-interesting novel and squinting at the two of them. "The bell signals your dismissal. Please do it _ quietly_." 

Sanji tightens the grip on his backpack to a level that could be considered strangling it. Baring his teeth at the moss-head, he whispers, "This isn't over." 

Said moss-head snorts and deliberately flares his nostrils, shoving his hands into the pockets of his low-riding and faded jeans. Without another word, he opens the door and slips through the doorway quietly; Sanji notices that he didn't even look back. 

With the promise of continuing this feud still on his mind, Sanji leaves just as quietly, looking both ways that the hallway comes and goes in. No sign of the boy from detention; not even a squeak of shoes against linoleum to signify his departure. _ It's like he just plain disappeared, _ Sanji notes as he walks the deserted halls. _ What a bum. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter!! i'm fairly new to one piece and i just HAD to start writing some zosan. the second chapter is on its way!


	2. Chapter 2

The promise of getting back at the moss-head proved a bit more difficult than Sanji imagined; he didn't have a single class with the guy, and it seemed as though the hallways were just devoid of a certain green-haired delinquent in between periods.

With a groan, Sanji drops his spoon into the school's goulash, disgusted and downright ready to hurl.

"Whats wrong? School food not good enough for ya'?" Usopp jokes, patting his friend on the back. "Forget your lunch today, buddy?” 

Another groan from the blonde, but no direct answer leaves his mouth.

"C'mon, Sanji. The goulash isn't _that_ bad; look, Luffy's eating it," Nami attempts to console the cook, whose pallet of taste buds cannot handle school food. Luffy, upon hearing his name, looks up from his tray with food smeared around his mouth, which is closed over even more of the stuff that cakes his cheeks.

"Luffy would eat the dirt off my shoes if I told him it was edible," Sanji whines, putting his head in his hands. "I just can't believe I left the house without my bag. Who does that? Gag me," he pouts, thrusting his tray towards Nami, who sits across from him. "Just look at it! How putrid!" he bats his eyelashes at the girl, "I need comfort from a special lady or else I think I'll—"

Sanji's sentence immediately dies in his throat as he catches sight of an unmistakeable head of green hair that he remembers from his detention a week ago at the lunch table adjacent from his.

"Hm?" Nami tilts her head and turns around in the direction that Sanji's eyes have zeroed in on, his jaw still open from what he was saying a second ago.

"No, Nami—" he nearly shouts, "don't look that way!"

Which, of course, causes all three of his friends at the table to look. Sanji curses himself quietly, covering his face with his hands.

Usopp nods knowingly and wraps an arm around Sanji's shoulders, "Seems like I'm not the only one scared of the new guy."

At the false remark, Sanji urgently shakes his head. "Me? Scared of _that_ guy? Oh, please. Bogus, Usopp."

"The new guy? You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Nami asks, leaning in so that she can whisper, "I heard he came from Japan because he got in a lotta legal trouble over there. Sure looks like he could do it, huh?” 

"Looks cool," Luffy says around the food in his mouth. 

"Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji chuckles quietly. "That guy's got a name as peculiar as yours Usopp," he shoves his friend in a joking manner. "And he had the gall to laugh at _my_ name."

Nami's eyes open wide at Sanji's comment. "You... You _talked_ to him?" she questions aggressively, causing both Usopp and Luffy's interests to pique.

"I guess you could say that..." Sanji grumbles as he runs a hand through his silky hair, "I met him in detention. Got put in the looney bin for smoking a cig about a week ago." He continues to explain the dilemma, watching his friends's faces fill with astonishment; the back-and-forth banter, the shoving, and finally the promise to get back at Roronoa Zoro.

"Jeezum," Nami sighs, "you _really_ had to stick your nose in the business of the new kid? The one who is rumored to have maybe even killed someone? Nice move, tough guy."

Sanji glances at Zoro; the moss-head sits by himself at a table, quietly eating the repulsive goulash. "That airhead could never kill anybody," he says, nonchalant, "and he certainly won't be killing me."

"Suit yourself," Usopp shrugs once more, "but keep me out of it.” 

"Go into detention again," Luffy says nonchalantly, shoving another spoonful of goulash into his mouth without a care in the world.

"What?" Sanji fires back at the ridiculous suggestion. "I'm not going back there."

"Luffy's got a point," Nami raises her eyebrows with realization. "Maybe he'd be there. I mean, if the guy got detention on the first day, surely that means he's well-acquainted with it, right?"

"_I_ got detention on the first day," Sanji says. 

"Smoke yourself during break again and see what happens," Nami replies, ignoring Sanji's complaints. "If you want to keep your promise, then this is one way to do it."

Luffy, completely unaware that he may have solved the problem, squirms in his chair. "Sanji," he whines, "are you gonna eat that? 'Cus I'm really, _really_ hungry..."

With an agitated eye-roll, Sanji pushes his tray towards Luffy, whose own eyes light up like a child on Christmas. "Bag your face, Luffy." 

_A cigarette would taste awfully exquisite for today’s lunch_, Sanji thinks.

* * *

When Sanji arrives home that afternoon, he catches a whiff something delicious wafting from the kitchen. It overpowers the usual smell of smoke; Zeff used to nag him for the habit, but he gave up about a year ago. Sanji’s been smoking since he was about 13, anyways.

“What’s cookin’, geezer?” Sanji calls through the house as he steps past the foyer.

“It’ll be your ass in the oven if you keep calling me that,” the response comes from the direction of the kitchen; Sanji can’t help but laugh at the old man’s threat, knowing he doesn’t mean the words he says.

He swings his head to look into the kitchen, watching as Zeff cracks several eggs over a pan in one swift motion, repeated to perfection. Zeff turns around to look at Sanji, twitching his mustache in the process. “No detention today, kid?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sanji huffs. “I’ve only had detention once, and you know that,” he responds, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks to pull out his pack of cigarettes. Carefully selecting one, he places it between his lips and with the other hand recovers his lighter from the opposite pocket. He lights the cigarette, much to Zeff’s chagrin.

“Not in the kitchen,” he makes clear, turning back to his stove, “or else it’ll be your head instead of these eggs.”

Laughter fills the kitchen as both of them find Zeff’s warning empty, but Sanji does what he’s told and leaves the kitchen, wandering to his room. He collapses onto his bed, careful with the cigarette between his fingers, and takes a drag. Although Zeff finds his smoking habits detrimental and is constantly on his case for it, Sanji can’t find it in his heart to blame the old man. He knows deep down that he’s looking after him; that’s always what he’s done, ever since they first locked eyes outside Zeff’s old restaurant. It seems like that day was ages ago; he was just a kid then, and the old man still treats him that way.

“Stupid geezer,” Sanji sighs, but there’s a small grin that lights up his face. As he takes another drag from his cigarette, he watches the smoke coil from his mouth into the air; it reminds him of when he had the urge to whip out his pack and lighter during morning break. Such a stupid mistake.

And apparently, he’ll voluntarily have to make the same mistake tomorrow if he wants to see that moss-head again. 


End file.
